


Catch me on a better day

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-20
Updated: 2000-09-20
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Demi-drabble from the scene in "the Deal" where Benny gets hurt





	Catch me on a better day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

 

Catch me on a better day

 

Standard Disclaimer.  No, I'm not bipolar,  
but thanks for asking.  Just consider these as Ray's 'blue period.'   
Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to  
or visit http://www.members.nbci.com/dueSou.

Not a full drabble, just a demi-drabble from the scene in "the Deal" where Benny gets hurt. 

#  Catch me on a better day

I'm running.  Faster and faster and not fast enough.  I have  
to get there in time, he's hurt.  Stop it.  Stop hurting him.   
No!  Stop!

I'm almost there.  Blood.  He's bleeding.  I can't.  Faster, faster.  I'm running. 

* * *

Dark hallways.  I see faces, not his.  Is this what dying feels like? 


End file.
